Fever
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Gibbs begins to act strangely; strange phone, running out of the office and just generally odd. With Tony gone on an undercover op Ziva and McGee struggle with Gibbs moods and try to watch his six like Tony would. They are finding that a lot more difficult than they imagined. And what will happen if Gibbs finds out they're investigating him? Forewarned this is M/M...


_**I own nothing of NCIS and make no money...I wish I could write stories for the show though.**_

**_Many thanks and a great deal of love for my Beta - Amy! She had the original idea for this and then my muse took over and took it in an entirely differen_t direction! Good thing that Amy loves me! I can't tell you how much I appreciate her hard work!**

**__****Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**

**__****NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs turned and nipped at the offered neck.

The moans coming from the other man encouraged him and he continued the journey on his neck. Gibbs' hands travelled down his firm chest, stomach and reaching the other man's belt, he deftly unbuckled it. Making quick work of the button on the jeans, he slowly ran the zipper down, his fingers grazing the hard cock.

Hips thrust into his touch wanting more. Gibbs hands slid in the opening and circled around the needy and throbbing cock. He pressed his thumb into the leaking slit causing a groan to escape the other man's mouth.

Gibbs lips latched at the man's neck feeling the blood coursing through his body. It wasn't enough; he wanted to feel more of the man in his arms. In one swift move, he twirled him around so they were chest to chest. Gibbs savagely attacked the man's mouth, his tongue demanding entrance.

The other man moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Gibbs and slid his hands down to find his firm ass. Tightly grasping Gibbs' ass and pulling their groins together, he began to thrust into Gibbs' groin with desperate need.

Their lips separated as the need to breathe became too great. "Gibbs…" The man pleaded. "I need more skin, I want to feel you."

Gibbs reached behind pulling off his shirt in one smooth move and reaching in front of the other man's shirt grabbed the ends and pulled it apart as buttons scattered everywhere.

"Is that better?" Gibbs growled.

Running his hands down Gibbs' chest and tweaking his nipples as he progressed, he shook his head no. Unbuckling Gibbs' belt and thankful that the older man wore his pants way to loose, unceremoniously shoved his hand into the man's trousers and grabbed his throbbing cock. He sighed as his hand encased his lover's shaft reveling in the feel of the silk encased steel in his hand.

Gibbs growled as the man began stroking the length of his shaft, his thumb playing with the head.

Gibbs cupping his hand around the other man's neck brought his lips to his ear and whispered urgently, "Pants off now!"

Both men removed their pants with great haste as their need and desire for one another escalated. Gibbs reached to grab the lube from the bedside table. He flipped the man around and placed both of the man's hands on the headboard.

Generously coating two fingers, he slid them down the crevice of the well-proportioned ass until he reached the puckered hole. Running his fingers around the tight muscle feeling the man beneath him shudder, Gibbs slowly slid his two fingers into the entrance of the man's body knowing the man liked that twinge of pain before the pleasure.

Once he felt the man's body accept his fingers, he began to thrust them in and out slowly. Feeling that the man was ready for more he added a third finger and a scissor motion thoroughly stretching the tight muscle. He curved his index finger and ran it over his prostate. That was all it took for the other man to begin thrusting earnestly into Gibbs' fingers wanting more.

"Fuck!" The man shouted as the pleasure continued to course through his body. Gibbs made sure that he brushed over the man's prostate wanting to bring him to the edge.

"Please fuck me! I need to cum Gibbs. I want your cock in me now!" He demanded something that Gibbs was only too happy to give him. One handed, unwilling to stop his fingers from fucking the sweet tight ass, he popped the lid on the lube and coated his cock liberally. His partner moaned as Gibbs pulled his fingers out of his ass. Gibbs lined up his cock and was surprised when the other man thrust onto his cock, immediately taking it all in his ass.

Gasping as the tight heat surrounded his dick, he struggled not to come right then and there. Taking deep breaths to steady himself, Gibbs grabbed the man's hips, preventing him from moving. Gaining back his control, he began to pound into the body underneath him, balls to ass with every thrust.

Gibbs reached around the other man's body, taking his weeping cock in his hand and tightening his grip, began to stroke it with the same frenzied pace as he thrust into his ass. His partner moaned as the stimulation began to hasten his release.

"God please don't stop." He begged.

Gibbs brought his lips to the other man's shoulders, nipping and kissing a heated trail to his goal, biting down on his neck. The man growled as his release flowed through his body, covering Gibbs' hand. His ass tightened around the cock thrusting into his body causing Gibb's own release to follow suit. Groaning out the man's name, he collapsed on his back and onto the bed as they struggled to bring their breathing under control.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Gibbs panted out.

"Are you serious?" His partner looked worried. Gibbs leaned down capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"Hell no. Couldn't stay away if I tried", standing and heading for the shower. "But unfortunately I have to get back to work."

"I know", looking at the bedside clock, "Jake will be back shortly too." Sighing he laid back on the pillows. "This sucks."

Gibbs called from the shower. "Soon."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. Finally becoming aware of the pair of eyes trained on him, he glared.

"What?" He bellowed.

"Boss, you were whistling. I didn't know you whistled." McGee stated.

"No, McGee I was not whistling."

'Actually, Gibbs, you were." Ziva added.

"Fine, I was whistling, maybe if you would concentrate on the case instead of my musical abilities we might actually solve it. I'm going for coffee." Getting up he walked to the stairs and left the bullpen and two very confused agents.

"Didn't he just go for coffee?" McGee asked Ziva.

She nodded. "But he seems like a bear that is awakened after a nap."

"Bear woken up after hibernation."

"Is that not a nap?"

"Not quite the same thing Ziva."

She waved him off. "Maybe he is angry with the Director for sending Tony undercover again."

"Now that I would believe."

"I miss Tony too. Gibbs is not such a…what is the word-?"

"Bastard?" McGee offered.

"Yes, when Tony is here."

"True, plus Tony would have found something in this cold case and we would be done."

Ziva sighed. "Very true." They both got back to the business of solving the case.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Over the next two days, McGee and Ziva noticed Gibbs getting edgier and more apt to snap over something small than he usually was. They both wished that Tony was there to help them and Gibbs.

The phone rang and they both nearly jump out of their skin.

"Gibbs." He said, growling into the phone. But before their eyes, Gibbs' whole expression changed and morphed into one of bliss as even his voice changed emanating a softer tone.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Two hours? Are you sure?"

"Be there in fifteen minutes." Hanging up the phone, he grabbed his badge and his gun, and practically ran out of the building. "Going to lunch", he called over his shoulder to McGee and Ziva who just stared open mouthed at one another.

"It is only ten in the morning and he's going to lunch?" Ziva asked.

McGee nodded. "Did you hear the rest…it sounds like…I mean…but he…" McGee struggled with the words.

"Just spit it out Tim."

"It sounds like he's having an affair."

Ziva sighed. "It does sound like that, but this is Gibbs and I don't believe he is capable of that. Maybe it is meant in some other context."

McGee nodded. "I don't disagree, I can't see that being the kind of thing Gibbs would do given the kind of man he is, but it is hard to put that conversation in a different context."

"Agreed, but for now we will just wait and watch and then investigate. After all, isn't that our job? To investigate and have each other's backs?"

"I'm not sure if spying on our boss to see if he is having an affair counts, but yes. That is what we do."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs gave the agreed upon knock and the door opened. The sight that greeted him had him glued to his spot.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yes."

"What are you gonna do about it?" The other man began stroking his own cock slowly as Gibbs stared, watching his partner's hands. "I'm naked. Seems you have too many clothes on. Unless you want me to continue this on my own…" He began to stroke his cock a bit faster and tightened his grip, his eyes closing.

"No. That's mine." He walked over to the man and dropped to his knees.

Suddenly his cock was engulfed in hot, wet heat and he could barely hold himself upright as the feeling overwhelmed him.

Reaching out his hands out to stabilize himself, he clutched onto Gibbs's shoulders. Looking down, he watched as his cock disappeared in Gibb's mouth; the sight was too erotic to watch. Gibbs hollowed his cheeks firmly sucking the cock in his mouth, relishing in the flavors he had missed the past few days.

Gibbs felt his partner's legs tremble and knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out for very long. They had been apart too long and he was pushing all the right buttons, trying to drive him over the edge. He picked up the pace and began sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing out on every pass. He ran a hand down between the other man's legs, teasing his puckered hole.

Running his fingers around the muscles at his entrance caused the man to moan at the dual sensations he was fueling in his body. The other man's hips began to thrust and he began fucking Gibbs' mouth, as the one finger teased. Thrusting into both, he made it clear that he wanted him inside as soon as possible.

Feeling the tingle in his spine and his balls tightening as his body begged release, suddenly Gibbs pushed his finger all the way inside the tight ass of the other man and as he thrust back, his partner cried out his release shooting streams of cum down his throat. Seeing white dots, he struggled to catch his breath and remain standing.

Gibbs released the flaccid dick from his mouth and stood up and claiming the other man's mouth with a desperate need. Tasting himself upon Gibbs' tongue, a moan escaped at the eroticism. Gibbs wasted no time as he pushed his lover down on to the bed. Still reeling from one hell of an orgasm, the other man barely registered they had even moved.

He had barely caught his breath when he felt heated breath at his ass and the assault of Gibbs' tongue as it pressed against the tight muscles causing him to writhe in ecstasy. His tongue plunged in and out sending shock waves to over his already sensitized body.

As his tongue pulled out, two slick fingers entered the other man's ass and begin to scissor in and out. He thrust in earnest against the fingers wanting more. Gibbs sensed the need and added a third finger, twisting his hand to stroke his prostate sending tremors through the other man's entire being and causing him to nearly buck off the bed as he writhed in pleasure.

Gibbs removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, his own need to fill the man increasing by the second. He threw the man's legs around his hips as he lined his cock up and inch by inch sank into the welcoming heat of his tight ass.

The other man wrapped his legs tighter around his waist and pulled Gibbs deeper inside himself, smirking when he caused him to moan.

Gibbs pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in brushing his sweet spot. Seeing the other man's reaction, he knew he was in the right position and began thrusting in earnest. His partner felt every inch of Gibbs' cock as it filled him and claimed his body for his own.

Gibbs leaned down and crushed his lips to his lover's as he neared his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back, he cried out as he came.

Rising up to look into his partner's eyes, his blue ones filled with more love than had ever been shown before.

"God I love you. I miss you so damn much." Gibbs growled as he kissed him, conveying every emotion he was feeling.

"I love you too. Tell me this sneaking will be over soon." The man begged.

"It had better be. I need you", he climbed out of bed to clean up. "I'm too old for all this sneaking around." Gibbs called from the shower.

"You're not old Jethro. But I understand what you mean", sighing before he continued, "When this is all over no more hiding."

"Damn straight."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs returned to work, sat down at his desk, and looked at the two agents that were staring at him.

"What? Is there a problem or is staring at me going to solve the case?

"When is Tony coming back, Boss?" McGee inquired.

"As soon as the undercover op is over and no, I have no idea how much longer that will be."

"Why couldn't we be a part of it? Does he not need back up?" Ziva added.

Gibbs sighed both frustrated at the questions and yet understanding where they were coming from.

"Don't know why we can't be back up Ziva, wasn't read into the whole op. Just know that they needed DiNozzo. I am under the impression that he does have back up and it isn't like when Director Sheppard sent him undercover. He can't be in contact with us though and I know that is driving all of you crazy."

McGee and Ziva nodded, relaxing a little at his words but still looking at him intently. Deciding that he needed to get away from them for a bit he stood up.

"Need to see Ducky, keep working on the cold cases." He quickly headed for autopsy.

As soon as he was out of sight McGee and Ziva's eyes met.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes McGee, I saw it. He did not have that mark on his neck when he left for 'lunch'. He met someone, but it is a secret."

"Ziva, you heard the conversation this morning. Whoever 'he' is, was going to be gone for two hours. Gibbs was gone for nearly that, he has a hickey that he didn't have before."

"Fine. I agree there is something hinky going on, but we need more facts. I wish Tony were here, he would keep Gibbs from doing something stupid."

Sighing they buried their heads back in the cold case.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

A week's days passed and it seemed that Tony was going to be undercover forever. Gibbs was getting crankier with every passing day. He glared and was short with everyone and never had McGee and Ziva wished so fervently for Tony to walk into the bullpen.

Vance had given them the barest of details regarding the case understanding that they simply wanted to know he was all right. Well if you could call the fact he said Tony was not working alone and had back up, true details.

At this point McGee and Ziva were praying that the mysterious woman that Gibbs was involved with would call and take care of him, because it was obvious the man was at the end of his tether. Thankfully, that prayer was answered.

Gibbs' phone rang and he managed to open it without breaking it in his current mood.

"Gibbs", he snarked into the phone.

Standing within earshot, McGee heard one word spoken in a husky voice that immediately changed the whole demeanor of their boss. "Fever."

Gibbs closed the phone and grabbed his gun and badge before barely mumbling something at the two agents as he ran out of the bullpen.

"What excuse did he give this time? I couldn't understand him." Ziva looked at McGee hopeful that he was able to gain more information. "And is that his normal phone? He usually has a flip phone, no? That was not a flip phone."

'I think I heard him say coffee, but he has a full cup on his desk. But I heard the word 'fever' on the phone. Husky voice - couldn't really get much out of that. And you're right, that isn't his regular phone. What the hell is going on?"

"He relaxes and rushes out the door with inane excuses with undisguised excitement. He's either undercover like Tony or the man is having an affair. I mean a different phone, for better lack of definition they are using code words and he rushes out in a better mood."

Ziva nodded. "Can we trace the new phone?"

McGee shook his head. "Not without a number. Since it's not his normal phone, I doubt it is NCIS issued."

Ziva pursed her lips. "We must wait and see what kind of mood he comes back in. These are clues McGee, we must investigate. Since Tony is not here to help Gibbs, we shall do it for him."

McGee looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Help him what Ziva?"

"Keep from making a mistake McGee."

McGee sighed, he could understand the sentiment behind her words, but not only was Gibbs their boss, he was a grown man. Not to mention it was a half-baked theory based on brief pieces of evidence. If they were going to do this, they needed to investigate it properly.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs arrived at the house and knocked on the door. He was immediately pulled in and pushed up against the wall.

"God I've missed you. Don't have much time; Jake will be back in a half hour. But I had to see you, touch you, and kiss you." The man said breathlessly before his lips gave into their need. Both men had missed the contact, the touch and were quickly aroused to epic proportions.

"Not going to last long." Gibbs panted as he pulled his lips away for a brief second. Unable to end the kiss he latched back on to the other man's full soft lips and ran his tongue along the bottom lip gaining entrance. Their tongues met in a sensual dance that fueled the fire between them.

No fighting for dominance this time as their need just to touch one another over ruled any other base desire.

"Please touch me." The other man begged. "I need your hands on me. I love the feel of your hand on my cock."

Gibbs was only too happy to acquiesce to that demand and immediately lowered his hand to the man's jeans and made quick work of the buttons, finding its way to his hard cock. Pulling it out, he began to stroke it down the length of the shaft eliciting a deep moan from the man.

"God, yes."

Running his thumb over the slit and feeling the pre-cum pooled there he removed his hand for a moment to bring it up to his mouth tasting the man. Gibbs moaned as the taste and smell of the man assaulted his senses and immediately moved his hand back down to the throbbing cock and began stroking it with wanton need.

"You feel so good. You taste so good. Been too long, I don't like it." Gibbs growled.

The other man moaned as he thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"I know. Jake wouldn't leave. Been worried about leaving me alone with my fever and mood swings. I can hardly tell him it's because I haven't been getting enough of your cock, true though that may be." Moaning loudly, "Fuck yes. I can't take much more Jethro. I need you." Lowering his head to Gibbs' shoulder, tremors wracked through his body as his release came with a vengeance.

Sighing as he came down from the orgasm, he began kissing Gibbs neck feeling the pulse race beneath his lips. "What do you want Jethro?"

"You."

"Then take me. I'm yours."

"Don't have time to stretch you properly, not gonna hurt you."

Nipping at Gibbs' ear "Stretched myself before you got here; knew we had limited time. Imagined it was your fingers working my ass as I waited for your cock to fill me." Nipping at Gibbs one final time before turning and placing his hands against the wall, he arched his back and thrust his ass out.

The sight was so sexy that Gibbs thought he was going to cum right there on the spot. Growling, he hurriedly ripped open his pants and freed his desperate cock from the confines of his boxers. Lining up with the man's entrance, without ceremony he plunged in all the way and didn't stop until he was balls to ass.

"Fuck yes. You feel so fucking good." Gibbs cried as he began thrusting with pent up need. His partner basked in the animalistic way he was being claimed. His ass belonged to this man and he knew it. Wanting more, he thrust in time with Gibbs, feeding the animal. At that moment, there was only just the two of them and nothing else mattered.

"God …please…don't stop." The man begged as Gibbs increased the frenzied pace.

"Never." Gibbs groaned out as his need for release was fast approaching. "Can't last though…you feel too good around my dick…gonna cum."

"Give it to me Jethro."

"Fuck." Gibbs screamed as he filled his lover with his release, his body trembling from its force. Dropping his head to his partner's back, he placed a kiss between his shoulder blades as he struggled to come down. Pulling out of the man's body, he sighed.

"Want more than a quickie. I want days in bed with you and no interruptions."

Turning to gaze into Jethro's blue eyes "Sounds perfect." He knew they wouldn't make it past the door so he had a towel waiting on the side table. Grabbing it, he cleaned himself and Jethro.

"I have to go." Jethro looked at the other man sadly.

"I know." He sighed. "Hang on just a little longer."

He kissed the other man for all he was worth. "Hanging on", he whispered before walking out the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs returned to NCIS calmer, somewhat sated, but melancholy. This needed to be over soon before all hell broke loose. Entering the bullpen, he quietly went to his desk and then realized that he needed to get fresh coffee. Looking at McGee and Ziva, he pointed to his cup and walked to the elevator.

As the door closed, they looked at one another.

"This is starting to take a toll on him." McGee stated, concerned.

"His shirt tail is stuck in his zipper McGee; I believe there is more here than we are seeing. It is obvious this woman means something to him as we can see by his quiet mood."

"Agreed. Yes, he is less of a bastard then when he left, but he's not happy. But why Ziva? Because of guilt or is there another reason? Remember Gibbs rule #8-."

Ziva nodded. "Never take anything for granted. Then let's find out."

McGee pondered for a moment and then his gaze caught the mystery phone on Gibbs desk. Quickly he put on gloves and went over and pressing a few buttons located the phone number. Carefully placing it back on Gibbs' desk in the exact location, he returned to his own desk and sat back down.

Ziva smiled knowing this break would mostly likely help them help Gibbs. She watched as McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Doing a search, Ziva. Get to work on the cold cases and don't look like we have moved or noticed his new mood. As soon as I have something I will e-mail it to you."

Ziva nodded and got back to work.

McGee searched for any numbers that were called or received from the phone and there was only one. Starting the search for that number, he found that it was fairly new and in the red light district. He started to wonder if Gibbs was visiting a brothel but quickly shook his head. That was something he couldn't picture.

He really could have used Tony's ability to make the jumps of logic that would have made all the pieces fall in place, because so far none of this was making any sense. Gibbs obviously was meeting someone for sex and during work hours. Both those things went against everything that he knew about the man.

But it wasn't a fling; of that, he was sure because it seemed to mean a great deal to the man. This was someone that he couldn't see regularly at this time. Someone or something was keeping them apart.

Maybe it wasn't a husband; it could be a roommate after all. That was a distinct possibility since he truly couldn't see Gibbs having an illicit affair. Up until today, he had been almost giddy, that was the only word that seemed to fit, when he came back from his rendezvous. But today, though he may have been happy that he got to see this person, he was quieter.

Wait…Gibbs had been grumpy for a week, so they weren't able to get together until today and the meeting was brief. OK….now it made sense, it had been too long in between seeing each other. Gibbs needed or wanted more than what he was getting.

Definitely not a brothel then, this person was important to him and the distance was taking its toll. McGee knew there was something he was missing. It was right there in front of him, but he just couldn't grasp it.

He typed up what he had found along with his own speculations and sent it to Ziva. Gibbs walked back into the bullpen, sat down, and started working. Both agents looked at him and became more determined to figure out what was going on and how to help the man.

Ziva read what McGee sent and thought about everything. He was right, they were missing something. She hoped they could figure it out for the sakes of everyone involved.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Gibbs lay in bed wishing for the body that should be next to his, in his arms. As if the other man could read his thoughts, the phone rang.

"I miss you."

Gibbs sighed. "I miss you too. Was thinking about you."

"Good. Fever."

Gibbs looked at the clock and as if sensing the war going on the other man added, "The rest of the night in my arms. Jake has gone to make a deal and will be gone till late morning. Please. I want your arms around me."

Gibbs smiled as he got up and got ready. "Be there in twenty."

"I'll be waiting."

Gibbs smiled as he grabbed some clothes for work and stuff for his go bag. He needed this, regardless of the fact that they shouldn't be doing it. They were too far gone and when this was over and they were free to be open, he was jumping on it. He just hoped that he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

However, now was not the time to think about that, he was going to hold the man in his arms all night. He was guaranteed to sleep better than he had in weeks and for once, he could make love to the man and not have to settle for a quickie.

Rushing out the door to his car, he whistled a merry tune.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

McGee turned on his computer. It wasn't that late, and he thought maybe a game or two might help clear the thoughts in his head and he would discover the missing piece to the puzzle, something he had no doubt Tony would have found right away. Sighing, he decided to add the trace to his home computer so he could continue to put the clues together.

He was surprised when he saw there had been a call from the number. Tracing Gibbs phone, he saw the man was en route to the house from which the call came. He debated for all of two minutes and decided that he needed to have Gibbs' back.

Yes, he may have snooping as well, trying to put the clues together but his overall concern was Gibbs. He dressed and grabbed his gun, badge, and phone before heading out the door. He decided not to inform Ziva about this yet.

Tim arrived at the house and saw Gibbs' car in the drive. So…he didn't need to park down the road. He filed that away for further reflection. He looked around the neighborhood; for the part of town it was in, it seemed ok. Maybe it was on the edge of the seedy part of town.

Tim gasped as he saw the shadows through the curtains. Gibbs was not with a woman. Tim's thoughts raced. 'Ok…breathe Tim, what would Tony do? Well for one, he wouldn't let it bother him.' He had no issue with it either, so why was his heart racing? 'Because it is Gibbs you idiot, you just weren't expecting that.' So that could be another reason for all the subterfuge.

'They were afraid to come out possibly. Wow…this was going to require some rethinking.' He almost felt that last piece slip into place, but he just couldn't grab it. He sat and watched the house for a while thinking about everything. They turned out the lights and the house went dark; looking around, he knew it was safe for him to head home.

His gut was telling him that Gibbs was in no danger there and it was where he needed to be. For once he was going to trust his own gut as he started the car and headed home, his mind turning over everything that he had found out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs looked at the man in front of him and sighed; with this man was where he wanted to be. They slowly walked to one another; no words were needed as their eyes spoke for them. They were both on the same page in what they needed and wanted. There may be some details to be ironed out, but that didn't matter. The here and now did.

Gibbs took him in his arms and kissed him with everything that he had. He knew in that instant that this was their defining moment and they had reached the epiphany together. Their lips spoke to one another as their tongues danced in sensual abandon. Their bodies molded tightly against one another leaving no space between them, wanting and desiring every inch to be in contact with one another.

Tonight they had been granted the gift of time and they were going to take it. They needed it. Slowly their hands moved to remove each other's clothes at the same time, wanting to feel the other's skin. Through it all, their lips never parted, their silent communication continuing.

Their hands spoke louder than words ever could as they caressed one another. Their touches conveyed everything; every need, desire, every hidden feeling and emotion leaving no room for misunderstanding.

This was where they belonged, together.

Clothes fell into piles at their feet as they guided each other to the bed. Gibbs laid his partner gently down and slowly kissed his way up the man's body. He captured his lips in a kiss that spoke of the love that had grown between them, a love that bound them tightly together with every touch, sigh, and kiss.

Gibbs let his hand travel down the other man's body feeling the heat radiating from his skin. He was rewarded with a gasp as his fingers grazed his hard cock. Unable to leave it alone, he allowed his fingers to travel up the shaft gently to the head and gather the juices that had pooled there.

Ending the kiss so that he could feed his need for the taste of the man below him, he sucked his fingers into his mouth and cleaned them, moaning as the taste hit his tongue.

"Please…" was whispered desperately.

Taking his saliva coated fingers out of his mouth he brought them down to the other man's puckered entrance and began easing them in and out of his ass. The room was filled with panting and moans as he readied to make love to the man, squeezing the base of his cock making sure his release held back. He was in no rush and wanted to feel the man's tight heat around his cock for as long as possible.

Removing his fingers, he brought them to the head of his lover's cock to remove the pre-cum that was once again pooled there, rubbing it on his own cock mixing it with his own, lubing his cock. Gibbs placed the head of his cock at the entrance of the other man's body and slowly, inch by inch slid home.

The other man sighed as Gibbs' cock filled his ass; it was bliss. They both allowed themselves to enjoy the feeling and calm their bodies before Gibbs began slowly sliding in and out of the other man. Leaning down so their lips met, he trapped the man's cock between their bodies allowing the friction between them to wreak havoc on his senses.

They were lost in one another. If they world ended at that moment they would be where they wanted to be, with one another. The love in the room was a tangible thing. It was in every sigh and breath the men took, every beat of their pounding hearts and every thrust into one another.

Wrapping his legs around Gibbs' hips pulling him tighter, the other man wanted to hang on to him everything he had. Gibbs sensed the need and wrapped an arm around the man, pulling him tighter to him as he deepened their connection and the kiss.

Their need for release grew with every thrust and neither was able to hold back, coming together in a haze of love, lust, desire, and need. They clung to one another as they rode it out and the tremors subsided. As Gibbs reached for his t-shirt on the floor to clean them off, he felt the other man tighten his grip and understood.

He cleaned them up the best he could without disengaging from the man because he too was not ready to let go of the connection. Tightly holding one another, they fell asleep a mess of tangled limbs. They were so intertwined it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began. Softly whispered "I love you" were the only words spoken.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face and an air of contentment that he couldn't hide if he wanted to and he didn't want to. When they had woken up early this morning so that Gibbs could get ready for work and leave before Jake returned, they talked.

OK…that's not quite true, they made love again but words were said - promises, desires and feelings were admitted and they found they were on the same page. They were coming out in the open as soon as the situation with Jake was rectified. And if all went well that would be today or tomorrow.

McGee smiled at Gibbs and understood his mood. Whoever this other man was, he was good for the older man. He definitely made him happy and it was clear to see it was about a hell of a lot more than sex.

McGee hoped that whatever was holding them back worked out. He had sent Ziva an email last night when he got home filling her in on everything that had transpired and as she smiled at Gibbs, McGee saw that she had sent him a reply, basically stating the same thing he had been thinking. They needed to make sure it worked out for Gibbs; they would have his back as Tony would if he were here.

He hoped that Tony returned soon though, he was better at Gibbs watching than anybody. McGee narrowed his eyes at something on Gibbs…something wasn't right or rather wasn't the norm. Then he saw it.

No... It couldn't… Could it be? As he went over everything in his head the pieces suddenly all fit, the puzzle was clear and complete. Why wasn't he surprised? Because it made sense and it was how it should be. McGee chuckled and Gibbs and Ziva both shot him a puzzled look. He shrugged and just smiled.

It all made perfect sense. But was he right? He needed to be sure…but how? How could he be sure? It wasn't as if he could ask Gibbs and Tony was incommunicado at the moment. He looked over at Gibbs again and knew in his gut that he was right. The watch on Gibbs wrist wasn't his…it was Tony's! He was certain of this.

He might not have even noticed it except for the fact that he had been watching Gibbs so closely trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Tony would be proud that he had picked up on that small detail. It was funny that Tony had been the one to point out the differences to him after he had made the teasing comment about emulating Gibbs.

The bands and the watch faces were slightly different. McGee surmised that Gibbs and Tony more than likely had not really been paying attention to the watches when Gibbs had to leave this morning. No one would have otherwise noticed this very simple mistake.

Should he tell Ziva? After all, they had been investigating this together up until this one revelation. Would she be accepting of their relationship? McGee let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't feel right keeping it from her, but he wanted to have Tony and Gibbs six on this. Then again, this would be the best way to find out if she had a problem so he could give them a heads up.

Making his decision, he sent her a quick email detailing what he believed. After a few moments, he saw her eyes go wide and dart over to look at Gibbs' wrist and study the watch surreptitiously. He wasn't surprised to see a reply email from her.

_~~Tony…and Gibbs…together…wow! You are correct, that is Tony's watch! ~~_

Looking up from his computer to gauge her expression, he was flooded with relief when he saw the smile on her face.

Gibbs phone rang and the two agents smirked until they realized it was the NCIS phone.

"Gibbs."

"Be right there."

Gibbs closed his phone and looked at McGee and Ziva.

"Vance needs to meet with me concerning the op. Just keep plugging away at the cold case and trace that lead you found." Gibbs headed up to the Directors office and briefly, Ziva and McGee pretended to work until their boss disappeared.

"You ok with all of this Ziva?" McGee asked, wanting to hear it for himself.

"Of course. I believe they will be good for one another. I do not care about their sexuality. Never understood why that was such a big deal."

"Good. Me either. So should we let him know we know?"

Ziva grinned evilly. "Oh yes! It would be what Tony would do, no?"

McGee snickered. "Definitely! But this is Gibbs. Saying something to Tony is one thing, but he is our boss."

"Yes, but would it not show support as well to tease and let him see that we are ok with it? Maybe then they could be open, or as open as they are comfortable with."

McGee had a sudden thought. "But what if it's just sex?"

Ziva shook her head vehemently. "Gibbs would never risk the friendship they have for just sex. And he's not really a casual sex type man."

"Feels funny talking about Gibbs and sex in the same sentence Ziva, but I agree."

"We shall not do it often I can assure you. I have no desire for a head slap. Maybe Tony will call today and they will meet, we can say something to him before he runs off."

""What? Go have fun screwing Tony, Boss? I hardly think he'll appreciate that Ziva."

"Not so crassly McGee. But more humorous with a smile so that he can see we are ok with it." Seeing Gibbs heading down the stairs, they quickly got back to work and waited for their opportunity.

The day passed slowly, nothing had happened case related or otherwise. They had given up hope of getting their opportunity today when the 'special' phone rang. Gibbs was unable to hide his smile.

"Gibbs." McGee and Ziva had trouble controlling their mirth at the change in the man's voice when he answered the phone. Ziva stood up and went to the file cabinet hoping to hear the code word as McGee strained his own ears.

"Fever." Gibbs whispered unaware he was being listened to, lost in the voice on the phone.

"When?" McGee and Ziva smiled at each other when they heard the word 'fever' spoken by Gibbs. Ziva went to stand by McGee to wait for their big reveal.

"Be there is fifteen", hanging up the phone with a smile on his face. He looked up to see McGee and Ziva both smiling at him.

"What?" He glared at the two agents as he grabbed his badge and gun.

"Going somewhere Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs feeling slightly uncomfortable at their continuing smirks felt his gut start to knot up. They couldn't know…could they? How?

"It looks that way doesn't it, McGee. Need to go talk to someone." He answered tersely.

"Say 'Hi' to Tony for us please. Tell him we miss him." Ziva stated.

"Might want to tell him we have both your sixes as well. And hey, Boss? No need to hurry back. Take your time."

"How?" Gibbs growled falling back into his chair in shock as he glared at the two agents.

"The smile, hickey and right now you're wearing Tony's watch." McGee quickly responded.

Gibbs looked down at his wrist and smiled. "Well damn." He looked up at them both. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"Nope." They answered in unison still smiling.

Gibbs felt the knot loosen. "No one knows yet."

Quickly wanting to reassure the older man, McGee spoke, "Whenever you're ready to tell people you will. Don't worry about us."

Gibbs stood and started to walk to the elevator. Stopping, he turned and looked at both of his agents with pride. "Damn fine investigating both of you. I'll pass your message on to Tony and as for the rest…when the op is over we'll have dinner at my house and bring in Ducky, Abby, and Palmer."

"Sounds perfect Boss. Now go. Get out of here. I hear someone has a fever."

Chuckling Gibbs entered the elevator with a smile.


End file.
